


Trust

by jackiewalsh2013



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Multi, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiewalsh2013/pseuds/jackiewalsh2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn’s away on holiday for a few days and he has a one night stand with a stranger, but doesn’t have the heart to tell Rae, it could mean the end for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

"I miss you" Finn spoke softly into the phone, it was the fifth night of his holiday, this was the most amount time they had spent apart since they first split, Finn found himself pining for her as much as he loved getting away from all the drama’s of stamford he missed Rae more than anything.

"I miss you too, just go get drunk and have fun, see you soon, night Finley". Rae was missing him as much as he was her but she put it to the back of her mind and spent her time with the girls and her family counting down the hours until he was back.

The drinks were a mistake, the morning after proved that, yet one thing he did not guarantee was the person next to him in a room that wasn’t known to him.

The gilt had started to riddled him, his state of dress confirmed the activities that happened last night and also her’s.

He contemplated not telling Rae yet he knew it would eat him up to much,he found himself outside her FRONT DOOR debating on telling the truth or not, if he lied and told her later it would most certainly break her heart, if he told her right now she might forgive him.

He found himself knocking, moments later the door swung open and Rae was in his arms, burrowed head in her neck her soft hair, her smell, it felt like home, he pulled her even closer to him savoring the feel of her, knowing he would most likely be alone tonight. 

"Rae i gotta tell you somet" Finn had played this through his head the whole journey home yet his mind was blank stood in front of her right now.

He followed her up the stairs to her room, he paced her room not looking at her trying to find the words.

"whats wrong?" Rae knew something was wrong the moment he wouldn't look her in the eye.

"look i was drunk i don’t even remember doing it but just believe me that i love you Rae".

multiple things were going around her mind now she knew what was coming this was the she had been dreading.

"I slept with someone else" Finn whispered.

Tears slipped down her face, she couldn’t understand the feelings she was having, the hate she felt for him yet she still loved him.

"Rae please say something please" he reached out and to grab her hand but she jumped back not wanting him anywhere near her.

"were over" she whispered.

"no pl.please don’t do this Rae" Finn looked up blinking away his tears.

"just go". she watched him go, the door slammed shut behind him.

She didn’t want to believe her ears yet here it was the word came out of his mouth, she waited awhile for this day and here it was, this day was always at the back of her mind just sat dormant until it actually happened.

He broke her heart into a million little piece’s then stomps on it again and again blowing away just like ash gone in the swish of wind, the trust she had for him was gone.

The moment he stepped through that door he decided he would not give up on her, his plan was to wait she deserved that at least.

Three days she spent crying softly into her pillows, as much as she wanted to never leave the safety of her room again, she had to do this, she needed her friends even though he would be there she made a simply plan to just ignore him not pay any attention his way.

she dragged herself out of bed quickly dressed, rang Chloe to meet her at the pub and filled her in on all the drama.

Stepping throw the door it felt like home home a special place she could come to and not feel like she didn’t fit in, she did here.

Sitting down, only Chloe and Izzy where there.

"Rae oh my god are you okay? we heard about what happened, where haven you been? we missed you" Rae was sure Izzy had been thinking a little to much and blurted everything out at once.

"I’m fine Iz, don’t worry" She loved Izzy but she did’t half go on and on.

"RAEMUNDO!" Chop hollowed from the entrance with Archie, the knobhead he always new how to embarrass a person yet he’d done that so many times it was normal now even the people in the didn’t bat an eye lid any more.

And he was there head down bolting straight for the bar, he looked tired and stressed a bit.

she felt hand on her arm, it was Chloe with a sad smile.

"you alright babes?" she asked concerned noticing the way Rae stilled when Finn entered the pub.

It seemed Finn spoke to the boy’s as well the funny looks gave them away, the afternoon was full of awkward conversations.

Even Izzy couldn’t lighten the mood.

That was it for Rae she was fed up, she wasn’t going to spend the rest of her day sat around been bored just because he can’t control himself, so she was leaving the pub for the safety of her bedroom.

"Right so I’m going" 

"Don’t Rae" Finn spoke for the first time since they all arrived.

She couldn’t look at him not after how much he had hurt her, so far the whole time in the pub was spent talking to Chloe and looking down in her drink and then there were that split second of eye contact which she looked away not trusting herself because even though she was mad as hell at him she could forgive him in a heart beat, but not now.

She walked away, her emotions where catching up again the things she’s been denying herself of the last few day trying to get over him yet she knew it would be totally impossible.

She decided not to go home just wonder around for a while, walking past some place’s with the memories her and Finn shared.

She came to a stand still she looked up and found herself at the cemetery.

the one person she needed was gone the advice she would ask from this little fragile person yet she had a heart of gold.

"I don’t know what to do Tixie i need you".

"You don’t Rae i’ve told you before your strong".

Finn.

"What do you want"

"I wanted to tell you im sorry for everything that i’ve done to hurt you i don’t deserve any forgiveness from you at all, but Rae i love you with all my heart and the gangs not the same and music’s never been so dull, there’s no colour in my life with you spreading Rae everywhere, or Rae of sunshine yeah Archer’s told me all about that song". 

She smiled.

"Remember the time we at the seaside when Chop and Archie did that bet to see who could eat a jar of chilis each and whoever lost had to run in the naked sea, poor Archie".

"or the other time at the park when it was just you and me and we forgot about the gang and they found us and covered us both in some kind of gloopy stuff still not sure what that was, took hours to get out of your hair, Remember that?".

"yeah, it ruined our clothes too" he stepped forwards to her and wiped a tear away.

"It’s your choice i know i’ve been such a dickhead and i just want you in my life coz i can’t live without you, i’ve tried before that hurt both of us, can we start again as friends and if you can ever trust me, well maybe take it from there.

"I’ll think about it" she walked away this was one thing that she needed to do on her own for her future.

Three months of an old friendship back, cobwebs blown away.

Three months of talking.

Three months of listening.

Three months of hanging on the phone late at night.

It took three months to gain her trust again, both still a little shaken.

The first time they held hands again, outside the record shop.

The first time they kissed, outside the chippy.

The first time they said ‘i love you’ again outside the pub.

They grew stronger together moving forwards not dwelling on the past.

In their own little world again, where there meant to be together.


End file.
